Crispin: The Cross of Lead Reprised Ending
by Eblairj92
Summary: This is a different version of Crispin: The Cross of Lead. It features only the ending. It has a new reprised ending that adds a new twist to the book. You will obviously recognize this if you have read the book.


Chapter 56  
  
John Aycliffe, the steward of our village, stared at me with his sharp beady eyes to the point where all I could see was his murky black- beard. "It is the wolf's head!" he yelled. No one seemed to hear him. "When you get the guards tell them that Lord Furnival's son has come to take over," I said with great triumph. "What sort of nonsense are you speaking, wolf's head," Aycliffe retorted. "I am Crispin," I said struggling, "I am Lord Furnival's son." He looked at me with a foolish gaze. I struggled to keep my eyes on his gloomy figure, as if I were to turn to stone if our eyes locked. His eyes seemed to turn tints after hearing me. "You're nothing of the kind," Aycliffe laughed. "I've got proof," I said. I took my cross of lead from my pouch and told him, "It says 'Crispin- Son of Furnival'" "Anyone can write words on stone. How do I know this is true," Aycliffe smirked. "It was not just anyone. My mom wrote this. This is the only proof I need for people to believe this. I know what happened. My mother was sent here by Lord Furnival into Stromford. He left her there to take care of me until I could rule. When you found out he was growing ill in pain, you denounced me a wolf's head, so anyone could kill me. You are actually afraid of me becoming your Lord. So, you killed Father Quinel and accused me of his murder," I demanded. At this moment the door quietly opened. A guard walked in, "Sir, did you call me?" one of them said. "Yes. Take this wolf's head's life. He is to be killed," Aycliffe said. "WAIT! You need to know something," I yelled, "I am the son of Lord Furnival. Meaning, I am royalty." "What?" the guard said, "Do you have proof?" "No!" Aycliffe replied, "Just a cross scratched 'Lord of Furnival'." "Let's take you to Lord Furnival himself," the guard demanded. We went down to the second floor of the palace. The guard took some time to find the key for the Lord's bedroom. When he applied it, the door slowly creaked open. I saw Lord Furnival, or my father, aching in pain.  
  
Chapter 57  
  
"Lord, how are you feeling?" Aycliffe asked. "Better, but not good, still." He groaned. "We have some important news for you, Lord," Aycliffe proclaimed, "It seems that this wolf's head deems as his guardian father. Is this true?" "This is the wolf's head, you have been looking for?!" Furnival bellowed. "Why, yes," Aycliffe said. "What a dim- witted, daft denseness you are, Aycliffe," Furnival yelled, "How could you ever accuse my son of any of this nonsense. What a boob you must be?" "I am terribly sorry, Lord," I had no idea this was your son." "Father, if I may, I am accusing Aycliffe of lying. He did know I was your son and he framed me for the death of Father Quinel, who almost told me I was your son. He killed him so I wouldn't know. Then he condemned me a wolf's head. In this, making me flee all over England to escape death, so I couldn't rule after you passed." "What is this true? Wait! Why I am asking you? You lied to me in the first place. I know my son is an honest boy. I believe that you did this, being the ludicrous insensibility that you are. Crispin, I now pronounce you royalty under law. You don't have to worry or run away anymore. I am also entitling you to the rights of every village under my rule, for fear that I parish." "But Lord, what about me? I thought I was to be entitled the rights of your villages," Aycliffe cried. "You, and your incongruously bizarre inconsistency will be slain," My father proclaimed, "Crispin, have yourself a feast in the kitchen, son." I went into the kitchen to get a small snack to eat. I thanked Saint Giles for saving me in the nick of time. I was so thankful, for never in my life would I think of eating in the royal kitchen of the palace, having my father being Lord. As I ate, the same guard came in and with breaking news. "Crispin, I have extremely horrendous news to portray. Your father just passed in his bedroom," the guard yelled. It was an hour now since my title. I thought 'it was too late.' I was extremely sad and vexed for only really getting to know my father for an hour and a half now. It was all Aycliffe's fault, but I was pretty positive he had been slain by now, so there was nothing I could do.  
  
Chapter 58  
  
It was just after the funeral now. Everyone was in sobs. My stepmother, Lady Furnival, was now driving me back to the palace. I was anxious to free my friend Bear, who had helped me survive numerous times. As the new Lord, I had all power. It felt so satisfying and exemplary. I went to the dungeon chambers where he was to be held before trial. I saw the look on his face when he saw my clothes. I explained everything to him about Aycliffe's evil plot. I applied the key to his bearings and loosened the shackles. We were both freed. He was to be my apprentice now, as I was once his. 


End file.
